


困住一只精灵的三个步骤

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	困住一只精灵的三个步骤

文俊辉醒来的时候被面前发着光低头观察他的人影吓了一跳，跳起来的时候穿过了那个人的身体，没有任何阻碍。

“你醒啦。”小个子的人影后退了两步站在他面前，双手背在身后。空间里的灯光慢慢暗下来，人影才变得清晰，能看得出来外形五官是个亚洲人，但不知道是不是投影的问题白的惊人。“你是谁？”文俊辉惊恐地睁大了眼睛，不论是面前看起来可能不是真人的投影还是突然地出现在一个自己不认识的地方对他来说都是一时间很难接受的事情。

“我是李知勋，是图书馆管理员。”

“那我在图书馆？这是什么图书馆？”

“就是图书馆。”李知勋不肯再说了，文俊辉注意到他的视线一直固定在自己身上。他低下头看看，自己衣服整整齐齐没有破损，也没有什么奇怪的污渍。他警惕地抬起头来，“你盯着我看干吗？”李知勋这才回过神来似的，晃了晃脑袋向文俊辉摆摆手，“不好意思，我只是太久没看到人了。”

文俊辉试探性地向前走去挥了挥手。“你是人类吗？”

“我是图书馆的管理员，我的本体在图书馆地下室。”

文俊辉感觉后颈一麻，“那你是机器还是……”别的选项他不敢说，可能是外星人可能是变态科学家可能是被变态科学家改造的人类。不管是那个选项听起来都很惊悚，不像是应该出现在快乐小猫文俊辉生活里的东西。

“嗯……我现在是机器。”李知勋笑起来，像是知道他在想什么，“但我不算是个机器人，我也不是外星人。我以前是个人，但出了点意外，为了保住我的意识把我做成了这样。”

“但我也不能离开这个图书馆，你把我理解成图书馆里的精灵就行。住在图书馆里使命是为图书馆工作的生物。”

“有点像……家养小精灵？”“嗯哼。”李知勋点点头，打了个响指就有小推车推着食物从暗门出来，一路滴滴叭叭地开到文俊辉面前。“吃点东西吧。”投影在大厅的长沙发上躺了下来，光线又被调到了温和的暖光灯。文俊辉被他这么一说才觉得自己饿了，拿着面包啃了两口才重新开口，“这图书馆难道只有你一个人吗？”

“你来了以后就是两个人了。”李知勋在半空中打投屏游戏。“……那我是怎么来的？”“我只知道发生在图书馆里面的事情。”“也是。”文俊辉被这一说也觉得自己的问题有点令人无语。两人好一会儿没说话，只有李知勋电子游戏的音效叮叮当当的。

“你能带我在图书馆里走走吗？”文俊辉看李知勋打完了一盘才小心翼翼地开口。他刚才趁李知勋专心打游戏的时候检查了一下自己的随身物品，从不离身的手机倒是还在，别的什么都没有，但手机也没有信号。李知勋难道玩的是单机游戏吗？文俊辉一想到李知勋明明本来是个人现在却被困在这座不知道什么来头的图书馆里，每天只能打打单机游戏，看他的眼神便多了几分怜悯。

李知勋翻身从沙发上跳下来，因为是投影所以其实可以用飞的，但他还是选择让自己踩在地上，靠近大理石地面让脚和小腿看起来更清晰，文俊辉才发现他看起来不是很高，穿着学生制服风格的衣服，衬衫领带毛线背心，制服短裤和小腿袜之间露出圆润的膝盖。

“你是小孩子吗？”文俊辉有点不确定。“我不是。”李知勋头也不回，“我在出事的时候就快三十岁了，只是把我放在这里的人说这样穿比较符合图书馆的风格。”

正说着李知勋就换了一身装束，黑色的帽衫宽松的运动裤，头上还压了一顶鸭舌帽。他突然停下来面向文俊辉，文俊辉一下没刹住穿过他的身体，虽然只是穿过光线，但还是给他一种仿佛穿过鬼魂的感觉。

“这样会不会看起来比较正常？”鬼魂本人倒站在原地，还张开双手原地转了个圈，像是给大人炫耀自己新衣服的小孩子。文俊辉惊魂未定地拍拍自己的胸口，“那还是刚才的衣服好看点。”李知勋点点头，又换回了刚才的衣服，头上还加了一顶贝雷帽，袖子长了一点点遮住半个手掌。“走吧。”

图书馆很大，文俊辉转了一圈看到几个门，但不是木门就是铁门，有看起来很像出入口的大门，但也是紧闭，门闩压在扶手处，虽然文俊辉自认是个青壮年男子，但也不像是推得开那扇门的样子。

他小跑几步跟上前面介绍馆内构造的李知勋，“知勋啊，这里没有出去的地方吗？”“我知道有门，但从来没人进来过，我也没出去过所以，”他停下了脚步，文俊辉看他的面前闪过一道白光，“现在应该是出不去的。”

文俊辉说不出回答，只是手不自觉地颤抖，他试图深呼吸来减轻这样的症状，双手反复握拳又松开，但重复了几轮之后反而是眼泪比冷静先来。眼泪模糊了他的视线，冲出他的眼眶，在无人说话的图书馆里连水滴砸在地上都是巨响。他实在是不知道该怎么办，在失去意识地情况下出现在这个不知其名不知其地的图书馆，唯一能交流的是一个近似于机器人的投影，现在还告诉他根本出不去。

他这是约等于死亡吧。

正当他把自己蜷缩成一团蹲在地上的时候感觉面前慢慢变亮了。李知勋说话的声音在他跟前响起来。“不要哭了。”

有什么东西轻轻拍拍他的头，文俊辉抬起头，是刚才给他递送食物的小推车机器人，拿食物的小板子一下一下打在他头上，不至于把他打痛但又是能让他感受得到的力度。李知勋低着头看他，半蹲下来用自己没有实体的双手去擦他的眼泪。“我会帮你找到出去的办法的。”

文俊辉再醒来的时候以为自己只是在做梦，图书馆，李知勋，小机器人。他闭着眼睛，但周围寂静无声，不像是他在闹市区的小公寓。“醒了吗？”陌生人的声音——不对，是李知勋的声音。文俊辉转个身把自己在薄被里裹得更紧，耳朵也捂住，当一只鸵鸟就可以迷惑自己没有任何异常。

当睡眠又要再度来临的时候他感觉自己的身上又被压了一层东西，他眼睛睁开一条缝，发现是小机器人给他搬了一床更厚的被子。虽然图书馆大概是恒温的——他不能确定这一点，但他确实没有感到任何温度上的不适——但不管是什么温度他平常都更习惯睡厚一点的被子，他把这一点归结为自己小时候宿舍生活的影响，在冬天供暖不那么良好的学校宿舍总是要盖很厚的被子来保暖。棉被除了温暖以外还很重，但重量被平摊到全身也没那么重，反而非常令人安心。文俊辉想过是不是灵魂会从身体里跑出去，因为他总是梦到自己要么是飞在空中要么就是浮在水里。但棉被把他压住了，他的灵魂能安安稳稳的待在身体里。

现在也是，虽然图书馆对他来说仍然是个不真实的梦境，但他的灵魂终于没有脱离身体，没有因为焦虑四处乱撞，只要一床被子就可以压在躯体里。

文俊辉又一次醒来的时候李知勋坐在他对面的沙发上，无聊地在看图书馆收藏的音乐专辑，各种种类不同国家不同音乐家的专辑在空中排成环形，跟着李知勋的动作转圈。

“你不用睡觉吗？”文俊辉揉揉眼睛，他不知道自己睡了多久，图书馆没有任何能指示时间的东西，光亮又都是由李知勋决定的，但自从文俊辉来了以后可能都是由文俊辉的状态决定的。“机器是不需要睡觉的。”李知勋随机挑了一首歌放出来，整个图书馆突然被流行的氛围笼罩。“但是我以前睡得也不太多。”李知勋摸摸下巴，不知道还是人类的时候长不长胡子。文俊辉盯着李知勋想，但是看起来这么像小孩子的人长胡子感觉还蛮奇怪的。

“睡觉的时候很快乐。”文俊辉点点头，只是在赞同自己的观点。李知勋不知道在想什么，没有说话。

文俊辉不知道自己用“思考”来形容李知勋此时的状态对不对，他看起来眼睛盯着某一个点，是他所了解的一部分人类在思考的时候会进行的状态。但李知勋现在不能算一个普通的人类了，文俊辉想，他的“大脑”和一般的大脑不是一个量级的，理论上不需要人类这么久的思考时间。

如果机器不被毁灭的话，李知勋算不算是永生了呢？灵魂被抽取出来放在适当的容器里，这个容器只要修理得当及时替换，可以永久存在。但文俊辉转念一想又觉得这很像另外一种东西，在古老的传说里那些无法转生的鬼魂，日本人管它叫地缚灵。

存有记忆以非人类的姿态生存到底是奖赏还是惩罚？那还是早点转世投胎好点。文俊辉想着想着叹了口气，这一辈子已经够长够痛苦了，虽然也有很多好的时候，但——

但他想不起来自己到底经历了什么。

来到图书馆之前的记忆仿佛沙滩上的画，明明累积了那么多年，却在几次睡着又醒来之后被潮水冲刷，最后变成光洁的沙滩。

他努力去想却被李知勋切换音乐的声音一下拉回来，潮水趁机涌上来把他回忆自己回忆的记忆带走了。

“我给你讲个笑话吧。”在图书馆里呆了太久，平常又不太看书的文俊辉实在是无聊，躺在沙发上看着水晶吊灯，“你说。”李知勋坐在文俊辉头边，手里是一本文俊辉看不懂语言的书。“把一只大象放进冰箱需要几步？”李知勋思考了一下。“首先要造一个足够大的冰箱吧。”

“不。”文俊辉爬起来，看起来是为这个老笑话找到了没听过的人而兴奋，“只需要三步，打开冰箱，把大象放进去，再关上冰箱。”文俊辉得意地笑起来，“再来一个。把长颈鹿关进冰箱需要几步？”

“三步。”李知勋笃定地回答，文俊辉笑得更欢了，“不，是四步。因为你要打开冰箱，把大象拿出来，再把长颈鹿放进去，再关上冰箱。”李知勋无奈地摇了摇头，又因为文俊辉的笑声被逗笑了，笑起来眯着眼睛露出尖尖的虎牙。

“但是大象被放进冰箱里也蛮可怜的。”文俊辉突然正色，“长颈鹿也是，动物保护协会强烈谴责。”

“被困在一个地方真的很不快乐。”文俊辉低下头玩自己的手指，“有时候是不得已而为之吧。”李知勋合上手里的书。“知勋是怎么到这里来的？”文俊辉转过身来，趴在沙发上撑着手臂看李知勋，透过半透明的人影能看到图书馆墙壁上的艺术品，线条被扭曲色块被旋转，有令人毛骨悚然的怪异感。

“我出了车祸。”

_砰——_

“头部遭到严重的撞击。”

_“文——滋——俊辉！能听到我说话吗！文——”_

“不得不把我的大脑单独取出来。”

_“很抱歉通知您，我们现在只能勉强保住了文俊辉先生的大脑，但他可能永远不会醒来。”_

_“至少在现实的世界里。”_

眼前突然漫过红色的液体，文俊辉以为是自己出现了幻觉，用力眨眼试图把这奇怪的场景从自己的视野中驱赶出去，但反而是面前的李知勋越来越远，他像是被什么东西冲撞着带到远方去，李知勋在他的世界里逐渐变小，变成一个遥远的向他伸出手来的光点。

李知勋坐在钢琴面前，他的手触不到琴键，看起来只是在钢琴上摸了几下，但钢琴的确跟着他的动作弹奏出音乐。自从来到图书馆文俊辉睡得很多，和猫一样一天能睡十几个小时，醒来就是吃饭，然后瞎逛，几个小时以后又困了，随便找张沙发都能睡着。

他很快就在琴声中醒来了。“你是不是什么曲子都会弹？”文俊辉坐到李知勋旁边，手也放在琴键上，“我小时候学琴的时候觉得四手联弹好浪漫，那时候有个电影好火。”他试探性地按下几个键，李知勋很快跟上他的节奏和音。“两个人用一台钢琴弹一首曲子，好像两个灵魂住在同一个身体里，在弹琴的那几分钟里他们的灵魂合二为一。”

但这世界上弹钢琴的人这么多，又哪里是随便两个人就能共享一份灵魂的？

在文俊辉不甚清晰的记忆里，隐约有一个坐在钢琴前面的人，穿白色的衣服，弹白色的钢琴，所以让整个画面看起来在发光，但又因为光芒他看不清那个人的样子。

算了，知勋也挺好的。文俊辉偷偷去看李知勋，李知勋面无表情地跟着他的节奏弹，可能因为又更好的反应能力和计算速度，每一个音符搭配听起来都柔和动人。

“我可以和你一起睡觉吗？”

“啊？”李知勋皱着眉头，没听懂文俊辉在说什么。

“啊、我不是要说和你睡觉！”文俊辉语无伦次起来，“就是，就是我在这里一个人睡感觉很没有安全感……”

“……我又没有实体。”李知勋一时也不知道怎么回应，“你难道要去我的主机室睡吗？”

文俊辉真的抱着被子来到了主机房，在地下室不知道多少层的走廊尽头里。虽然摆满了电子设备，但意外的是紫色系的灯光，还有投影出来的工作台，“嗯……这是我以前习惯做事的工作室的样子。”李知勋看起来有点不情愿介绍自己的小房间，“其实你在哪里睡我都可以陪你的。”

“没关系！”文俊辉高高兴兴地把被子在地上铺好，“这样感觉好像和知勋关系更近了一点。”

“可是你总有一天会走的。”李知勋在文俊辉旁边的小台子上坐下来，“知勋一个人在这里也很孤单啊。”文俊辉睁大眼睛，“在我走之前想跟知勋关系亲近一点。”

被困在图书馆里的精灵，文俊辉又开始意识模糊了，如果能在外面见到他该多好，应该会是关系很好的朋友吧，可以一起弹钢琴，说不定还能一起唱歌一起跳舞，一起朝一个目标努力，住在一个房子里互相照顾。

“晚安。”文俊辉咕哝着，把自己缩进被子里。虽然图书馆是恒温的，但他还是下意识地靠近了嗡嗡作响的主机，机器运转的热气暖烘烘地包围着他。李知勋盯着他看了一会儿，把主机室的灯光调暗，关闭了几个不需要的功能，降低了噪音。

_~~困住一只精灵需要几个步骤？~~ _ ~~~~

_悬浮在_ _暗红色_ _营养液里的人闭着眼睛，身上贴着不少电极也插着管子_ _，_ _头发被剃光了，贴在头皮上的电极释放出微小的电流。他的_ _嘴唇开合冒出一串气泡，看起来是在说晚安。_ ~~~~

_~~第一步，打开罐子。~~ _ ~~~~

_维生舱顶上的灯光慢慢暗下去，房间逐渐亮起来。_ _李知勋睁开眼睛，摘下头上的_ _特制头盔_ _，_ _周围的电脑勤勤恳恳地记录着各项数据。_

_「本次苏醒时间：4分6.10秒，较上次增加11.22秒。为当前最长时间。」_

_~~第二步，把精灵放进去。~~ _ ~~~~

_他走到维生舱前面，额头顶在玻璃上看着文俊辉，五指张开贴在环形的舱壁上，影子和文俊辉浮空的手重叠。_

_~~第三步，关上盖子。~~ _ ~~~~

_“晚安。”_

_END_


End file.
